2 in 1
by Azeroth the Only
Summary: It's 7th year, and Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter ball fall for what appears to be the same girl. But as you know, appearances are always misleading...With the two rivals find out before the Yule Ball? Or will they realize too late...


Disclaimer: I don't own the original characters...I wish I did...then I could RULE THE WORLD!!! Mwuahahaha...-blink- erm...right I also don't own the Avril Lavigne song below!

A/N: A lot of Avril songs will be used...actually her entire second CD, but no more than one in each chapter. heh heh...The chapters will be relatively short, because in a superhuman effort, I will try to post one each day...wonder how long that will last...anyhow, first fic, so please R/R! (oh and the song by Avril is called Slipped Away)

Rated PG13 for mild language, possible violence, special thoughts of certain boys, including romance

Snape nodded to the 7th year beauty standing in the doorway. All heads turned, and some girls gasped, while many boys had their jaws upon the floor. The Potions Master glared at Harry, for he was practically drooling. "Something _wrong_ Potter?" He asked snidely.

Harry's mouth closed, but he was still speechless, and staring at the girl, he merely shook his head. The girl seemed mildly amused by this, and suppressed a giggle. "Zenith, come sit next to Granger." Snape pointed at Hermoine, being in a using-last-names-only mood.

Draco Malfoy also found the girl of great interest to him, but he was better at disguising his feelings then, it seemed, the rest of the males in the class. He felt an extreme surge of physical desire come over him. It was all he could do not to try and make-out with her right there and then. He would wait until later, when a better opportunity appeared.

The girl followed his finger with her eyes, and sat down next to Hermoine, who was next to Harry, who was next to Ron. And, oh, her eyes! Harry, now being quite close to her, which made his skin tingle, looked at her beautiful creamy face. Her eyes were amazing: Golden-green, with little silver flecks swirling around in them. She had long chestnut hair cascading down her agile frame, a silky waterfall. She had been sorted, it seemed by her badge, into Gryffindor.

Harry nearly fainted with delight. Ron, too, noticed this and grinned at Harry. They low fived under the table. Hermoine shot them a look, but the girl didn't notice, for she was busily getting out her Potions book. Hermoine pointed out the correct page, and the girl smiled a breathtakingly beautiful white-toothed smile. Some thuds were heard, that of boys falling off their chairs. Snape looked up, annoyed, but smiled inside, pleased that this girl proved such a distraction.

That night, back in the Gryffindor Common Room, Hermoine sat next to the girl on a red and gold sofa, and began chatting with her. Every boy in the room was flabbergasted, and inched closer, trying to hear their conversation. The girl looked sad, suddenly, and all the boys' hearts in the room reached out to her. She seemed to feel an aura of this, and no longer frowned, but smiled, yet her eyes still held the same sadness. Whenever a boy came closer than they already were, Hermoine was sure to glare daggers at them. Since none of them had a death wish, they all backed off, albeit reluctantly. She then yawned, got up, stretched her tall self, and went up the stairs to the girls' dorm. Harry and Ron immediately sat down next to her, pressing her with questions.

"What did she say to you?"

"Why was she sad?"

"Who-?"

"Is she-?"

Hermoine simply held up a hand. "She has been home schooled all her life, until her parents died in a car accident. She is now an orphan, and she will do what you do Harry. Live with a foster muggle family, and come here for school." She watched them carefully, interested in their reaction.

Harry looked immensely sad at this news. Before Ron could utter a word, he asked quickly, "Are they nice?"

Hermoine looked surprised. "Who?"

"Whom she's living with, of course!"

"Oh!" said Hermoine, mildly embarrassed. "Yes, they are. At least that is what she says..." she narrowed her eyes at this, unsure if she was telling the truth.

Ron demanded the next question. "What's her name?"

"Kara," she answered, like it was obvious. She picked up a book, and started reading, thus ending all conversation.

Harry and Ron sighed, turning to go to bed. Halfway up the stairs, Hermoine called up, "Oh and Harry-"

Both of the boys were back in a flash. "What?!"

Her eyes glittered mischievously. "When I mentioned the Yule Ball was soon, and when I asked if she knew what it was, she replied that she did, and she could think of no one to go with. I suggested you, Harry."

Harry's emerald eyes were wide. "And what did she say?!"

Hermoine laughed, grinning. "She said, 'Maybe...he is kind of cute, though...'"

Harry slept that night, long and peacefully, dreaming about beautiful Kara who thought _he_ was cute!

Kara sat on the silk covers in her room, tears dampening the sheets. She thought of a song that described this moment perfectly, and sang it in her mind, after putting a silence charm on her curtains, if she had nightmares.

_Na na, na na na, na na__  
__I miss you, miss you so bad__  
__I don't forget you, oh it's so sad__  
__I hope you can hear me__  
__I remember it clearly__  
  
__The day you slipped away__  
__Was the day I found it won't be the same __  
__Ooooh__  
  
__Na na la la la na na__  
  
__I didn't get around to kiss you__  
__Goodbye on the hand__  
__I wish that I could see you again__  
__I know that I can't__  
  
__Oooooh__  
__I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly__  
  
__The day you slipped away__  
__Was the day I found it won't be the same__  
__Ooooh__  
  
__I had my wake up__  
__Won't you wake up__  
__I keep asking why__  
__And I can't take it__  
__It wasn't fake__  
__It happened, you passed by__  
  
__Now your gone, now your gone__  
__There you go, there you go__  
__Somewhere I can't bring you back__  
__Now your gone, now your gone__  
__There you go, there you go,__  
__Somewhere your not coming back__  
  
__The day you slipped away__  
__Was the day i found it won't be the same noo..__  
__The day you slipped away__  
__Was the day that i found it won't be the same oooh...__  
  
__Nah nah, nah nah nah, nah nah __  
__I miss you_

_.:Damn me, I miss you two so much:. _Tears fell rapidly down her cheeks.

A voice in her head replied, _.:I miss them, too. But we still have each other:._

Kara smiled, and slept without any dreams.

A/N: Like? If so, another chapter will be added tomorrow!


End file.
